I am not Sane
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Seorang psikopat akut yang ingin membalaskan dendam orang tuanya. Kakak yang tak tahu tentang sifat asli adiknya. Seorang dosen pengganti yang akan menangani mahasiswa dengan psikopat akut. Apakah dosen itu dapat merubahnya? Psycho!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Your eyes meet mine**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, violence scene, and A little bit OOC maybe.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**I am not Sane**_

_**1**__**st**__** Chapter**_

_**Your eyes meet mine**_

…

Ketika orang tersenyum … aku hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan miris. Ketika mereka tertawa lepas … aku menatapnya dengan datar. Ketika mereka bersama-sama … aku hanya dapat menatap tanah tempatku berpijak. Ketika semuanya menatapku … aku hanya dapat tersenyum palsu. Saat mereka menepuk pundakku … aku hanya tertawa palsu. Saat mereka menggenggam tanganku … aku hanya dapat mengikutinya dengan hati palsuku. Saat mereka meninggalkanku … aku hanya dapat menatap dengan sendu. Semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah kepalsuan diriku. Hanya saat mereka membelakangiku … itulah saat dimana hatiku yang asli terasa hidup. Hatiku yang selalu berteriak senang saat melihat darah itu mengalir dari tubuh orang-orang yang kubenci. Hatiku yang selalu angkuh saat menatap orang munafik yang selalu tersenyum terlalu manis terhadapku. Orang-orang yang selalu berniat menjauhkanku dari kenyataan. Aku sangat membenci mereka. Aku ingin mereka mati di tanganku ….

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang begitu tenang. Sisa-sisa aroma angin malam saling mendominasi dengan udara pagi. Matahari yang terlelap kini telah menampakkan sisi angkuhnya di ufuk timur. Sudut-sudut cahaya hangatnya telah menyebar ke segala penjuru dunia. Saling menyapa satu sama lain dengan deru angin yang terdengar lembut. Kepingan-kepingan awan yang lembut mulai bergerak teratur di langit biru luas. Menemani bumi mengiringi putarannya akan poros angkasa. Menampakkan warna lembut yang sangat menyejukkan mata. Burung penyambut pagi saling bersahut-sahutan seakan-akan sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Mencoba mewarnai pesona bumi yang terisi dengan bioritmik yang beragam.

Seorang bocah tampak bergelut dalam sebuah selimut berwarna oranye. Kulit kecoklatan pada bagian punggungnya tampak terekspos. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup permukaan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya menatap sayu pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar yang terletak tepat di depan ranjangnya. Rambut pirangnya tampak luyuh akibat keringat yang membanjirinya saat tidur. Sepasang manik biru langitnya tampak begitu redup.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekilas dia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang dipenuhi luka lebam. Dia tersenyum miris sembari membuka kenop pintu kamar mandinya. "Masih terasa sakit." Ucapnya sembari memegangi luka-lukanya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan _shower_ yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam merasakan tetes demi tetes air mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sedikit meringis saat tetesan air tersebut menyentuh lukanya yang masih belum kering.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan basah tersebut. Dia mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam dan celana_ jeans_ putih. Bocah itu memakainya dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menapaki tangga turun menuju dapur. Senyuman manis yang begitu tulus terukir di bibirnya saat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah kejinggaan sedang menunggunya di meja makan berukuran sedang. "Kyuu-_nii_ … selamat pagi." Sapanya sembari mendudukkan diri.

Orang tersebut menatapnya dengan lembut, "Selamat pagi Naru. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya sembari memberikan sebuah jeruk dan sepotong roti. Dia bergerak untuk menuangkan susu ke dalam sebuah gelas sebelum memberinya kepada adiknya, Namikaze Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menerima buah tersebut.

"Tak ada yang istimewa. Sama seperti biasanya." Jawabnya singkat sembari mengoleskan selai jeruk pada roti panggangnya. Matanya tampak menatap roti tersebut dengan sendu.

"Hm … sepertinya aku harus segera ke kantor. Ada rapat penting. Hati-hati saat ke kampus nanti." Ucap kakaknya—Namikaze Kyuubi—sembari mengecup kening adiknya dengan lembut. Tangan putihnya sempat mengacak surai pirang adiknya dengan pelan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambai kecil ke arah kakaknya.

Setelah kepergian kakanya, Naruto hanya terdiam dan memandangi roti di tangannya dengan datar. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membanting pisau di tangannya dengan kasar. Bocah itu lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur tersebut. Tak memperdulikan tetesan darah yang mengalir deras dari tangannya. Dia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di dekat sebuah foto keluarga berisikan empat orang yang sedang tersenyum manis. Dua orang bocah di foto itu tampak begitu lucu. Sementara sepasang suami-istri di belakangnya tersenyum lembut.

'DUAG'

Dia memukul dinding di dekatnya dengan tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan cairan merah, "Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian." Ucapnya sembari pergi dari rumah itu. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dengan segera dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. Mobil _sport_ hitam metalik itu melaju di jalanan Konoha yang masih lumayan sepi. Tangannya terus menetaskan darah hingga mengalir di kemudi mobil miliknya. Dengan kasar di mengambil sebuah syal hitam yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Dia mengikatkan syal itu dengan kasar ke tangan kirinya yang terluka dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

**VargaS. Oyabun**

Naruto memandang gedung besar di hadapannya dengan bosan. Dia bergegas memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya, dia langsung menyelonong masuk dan melemparkan sebuah hasil kerja tebal yang ada di tangannya dengan kasar. Belum sempat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mengucapkan sepatah kata, Naruto sudah membanting pintu itu dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sosok dengan rambut perak yang menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu hanya dapat menghela napas. Hatake Kakashi, dosen yang mengajar di bidang pisikologi itu hanya dapat mengambil tugas Naruto yang ada di hadapannya dengan pelan. Dia menghela napas berat, "Minato … kenapa kau membuat anak yang merepotkan sepertinya." Ucapnya lelah sembari membuka lembar demi lembar dari tugas tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menyeringai, "Kita lihat … apa orang itu mampu merubahmu … Naruto." Lalu dia mengangkat telepon di hadapannya dan menekankan beberapa digit nomor. "Suruh dia ke kantorku sekarang juga."

.

.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan tampak berjalan dengan pelan. Mata hitamnya menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan datar. Suara-suara teriakan gadis-gadis di sepanjang jalan sama sekali tak dipedulikannya. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Kacamata putih yang bertengger manis di hidungya membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Sasuke Uchiha nama sosok tersebut yang saat ini sedang menuju sebuah kantor yang akan menjadi penentu kehidupannya di masa yang akan dia hadapi.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana ruangan yang dicarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang yang menabrakanya dengan kasar. Dia memperhatikan sosok itu. Mata mereka bertemu pandang, hitam ketemu biru. Lama mereka saling pandang sebelum sosok bermata biru itu segera pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maafpun. Sasuke menatap sosok tersebut dengan datar. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat memperhatikan lelehan cairan merah pada tangan kiri orang itu yang dibalut oleh sebuah syal. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan.

Sedikit kelegaan tampak di wajahnya saat dia menemukan ruangan bernama 'Hatake Kakashi' yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dia mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan masuk dengan sopan. Kakashi melihat sosok itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang. "Selamat pagi Uchiha-_san_. Silahkan duduk!" ucapnya santai sembari mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat dia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Kakshi tersenyum lebar saat mendengar omongan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi guru penggantiku dan … menjadi guru pembimbing seorang murid kesayanganku." Ucap Kakashi dengan seringaiannya. Tangannya membentuk piramida dengan sikunya di masing-masing pegangan kursi.

"Murid kesayangan? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari memicingkan matanya menatap seringaian Kakashi.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto lebih tepatnya."

**Bersambung …**

Ha-ah ini masih bagian-bagian awal. Disini Narutonya seorang pisikopat akut dan sangat mencintai darah yang mengalir deras. Dia disini mau membalaskan dendam orang tuanya yang … masih rahasia, heheheh. Kyuubi disini tidak tahu dengan kelakuan Naruto yang asli dan tujuan yang ingin dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke disini bakalan jadi guru pembimbing Naruto. Soal chara yang lain masih rahasia heheh. Oh iya, kedua orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal dan belum di beritahu kapan meninggalnya. Oke segitu aja penjelasan dari **Kono** a.k.a **Oyabun-san **hehehe.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I really want to know you like a boo**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, violence scene, and A little bit OOC maybe.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**I am not Sane**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Chapter**_

_**I really want to know you like a boo**_

…

Tetesan darah di tangannya membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Matanya menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya dengan seringaian tipis. Dia bergerak untuk menyentuh cermin tersebut dengan tangannya yang terluka. Perlahan digerakkannya tangannya untuk membuat sebuah kalimat.

"_It is just a beginning_," ucapnya sembari mengukir tulisan tersebut menggunakan darahnya. Dengan itu dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan sembari mengeratkan ikatan syal yang dibalutkannya pada jemari-jemarinya. Tak ada senyuman dan tatapan hangat yang diberikannya pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Hanya sebuah gerakan tangan kecil yang dilakukannya untuk membalas sapaan orang-orang tersebut. Dia muak … muak dengan semua senyuman palsu dan sapaan munafik tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke menatap bingung setiap ruang kelas yang dilewatinya. Dia mencari-cari dimana kelas psikologi tempatnya mengajar. Sedikit senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang bertuliskan ruang psikologi. Dengan perlahan dia mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Para murid yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mulai berbincang-bincang membicarakan dirinya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya dan berdiri disana, "Selamat pagi. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang guru pangganti untuk sementara," ucapnya singkat sembari mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya menerawang mencoba menebak-nebak yang manakah orang yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Dia mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sedikit kerutan di keningnya terlihat saat memanggil dua orang bocah yang tampaknya tak hadir saat itu, Namikaze Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara. "Ada yang tahu kemana mereka?" tanyanya pada murid-murid disana. Para murid hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu mereka tak tahu. "Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran ki—"

'BRAK'

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas itu dibuka dengan kasar. Tampaklah seorang bocah pirang yang berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Tak memperdulikan sang dosen yang sedang menatapnya bingung, "Apa kau tak memiliki sopan santun?" tanya sang dosen sembari menatap lekat sosok itu. Orang itu menatap sang dosen dengan datar dan kemudian kembali berjalan. "Apa kau lupa caranya meminta maaf pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, _dobe_?" ucap sang dosen dengan nada mengejek.

Sosok tersebut tampak terdiam dan berbalik, "Sepertinya aku salah kelas," ucapnya sembari melangkah balik ingin meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia membuka pintu itu dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok berambut merah dengan mata hijau yang tajam, Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka sempat saling pandang sebelum Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Gaara menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. Kakinya melangkah ke depan meja dosen tersebut sembari berkata, "Jangan pernah mengganggunya kalau kau tak ingin hanya kepalamu yang dimakamkan," ucapnya dingin dan menusuk sembari pergi menuju kursinya. Gaara mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar. Seringaian mengerikan tampak terukir manis di wajahnya seraya menatap dosen itu lekat.

Sang dosen membalas sringaian tersebut dengan sangat baik. Dia mengangkat sebeleh alisnya seraya memperlihatkan buku berjudul 'Tes Kejiwaan'.

**Café Akatsuki.**

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang tampak sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Matanya menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang sendu. "Kyuu, kau melamun lagi?" tanyanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada sosok berambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Itachi nama sosok yang bertanya tersebut tampak menghela napas lelah dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu pulang malam. Ck! Dia itu selalu membuatku khawatir. Dasar bocah nakal." Kyuubi menghela napas panjang sembari memasukkan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menatap Itachi dengan lekat sembari tersenyum lebar, "Maaf tadi mencuekimu." Kyuubi memainkan kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya sembari sesekali melemparnya ke atas dan menangkapnya. Matanya menatap seseorang dengan rambut merah yang sedang terbengong di depan pintu masuk. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya memperhatikan sosok tersebut.

'GREK'

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati orang itu. Itachi hanya mampu mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Kyuubi—sembari memperhatikan gelagat Kyuubi. Itachi menjadi semakin bingung saat Kyuubi memegang pinggang orang itu dan merangkulkan tangan orang itu di lehernya. "Chi! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Dia penuh dengan dar—"

'BRUK'

Belum sempat Kyuubi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok berambut merah tersebut sudah lebih dulu ambruk. Kyuubi berusaha menahan tubuh orang tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Itachi yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera berlari menuju Kyuubi dan membantu orang tersebut untuk berdiri. Itachi sempat memanggil seorang pelayan dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan segera membawa sosok berambut merah tersebut ke rumah sakit.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, "K-kau, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui jika orang itu sedang terluka?" tanyanya dengan bingung sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi. Itachi memang sangat bingung, kenapa bisa Kyuubi mendekati orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Bukan Kyuubi sekali.

"Bibirnya pucat dan matanya redup. Lagipula, dia selalu memandang ke arahku. Aku tidak enak jika tidak menolongnya." Kyuubi memukul-mukul pahanya dengan pelan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum lega saat seorang dokter mendekati mereka, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuubi seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Beruntung dia tidak kehabisan darah. Apa kalian keluarganya?"

"Tidak ka—"

"Ah, iya. Kami keluarganya. Boleh kami menengoknya sebentar?" Kyuubi tersenyum tipis seraya menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter. Dokter tersebut menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih banyak," ucap Kyuubi seraya bergegas menuju kamar pasien yang ditujunya. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat ke arah Itachi.

'CKLEK'

Kyuubi membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Dia menatap sosok berambut merah yang sedang terpejam dengan lemahnya. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati orang tersebut dan meletakkan tangannya pada kepala orang itu. "Katakan kepadaku kenapa kau kembali kesini?"

Itachi yang mendengar Kyuubi berkata seperti orang yang seakan-akan sangat mengenal orang tersebut tampak mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Saat dia ingin menanyakan hal itu, Kyuubi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri—menyuruhnya untuk diam sebentar. Mata orang itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan iris kecoklatan miliknya. "Tuan Muku menyuruhku untuk memantau kalian. Ta-tapi sepertinya Naruto-_sama_ tidak terlalu menyukainya, ucap sosok tersebut seraya menarik tangan Kyuubi dari kepalanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan dan menatap Kyuubi dengan intens. "Sepertinya aku mendatangi Naruto-_sama_ dalam keadaan yang kurang tepat."

Kyuubi memicingkan matanya dengan tajam. "Maksudmu, yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah Naruto?" sosok tersebut tampak mengangguk pelan sembari memegangi kepalanya. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Ti-tidak mungkin. Orang sepertinya tidak mungkin melukai orang lain. Terutama dirimu. Karena, aku tahu dulu kau sering menjaganya ketika Ayah sedang pergi keluar kota." Kyuubi tampak memejamkan matanya dengan lelah seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyuu. Mungkin … Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal. Karena kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya saat aku menemuinya?" Kyuubi menatap sosok berambut merah tersebut dengan lekat sembari memijat belakang lehernya. "Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang yang menyembunyikan semua kenyataan yang ada dari dirinya. Meskipun itu … dirimu."

'DEG'

Kyuubi terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan sosok berambut merah tersebut. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyuubi sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Rahang Kyuubi tampak mengeras. Dia tersenyum miris sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kasar. "A-aku takut dia akan berubah jika mend—"

"Kyuu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahmu. Kau butuh istirahat," ucap Itachi seraya memegang kedua tangan Kyuubi dengan lembut. Dia tampak sedikit mengangguk ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. "Ah, kalau tidak salah namamu Sasori, bukan? Kami pergi dulu. Jika kau ada perlu tinggal hubungi Kyuubi saja. Permisi." Itachi membawa Kyuubi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sasori menatap kepergian kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya sembari memejamkan matanya. "Kau mungkin akan gila jika melihat wajah adikmu ketika memukulkan besi itu kepadaku. Kau tak melihat betapa senyumannya itu terlihat seperti orang yang sangat menikmatinya. Dia sudah gila karena obsesinya yang selalu tertutupi oleh kebohongan," ucap Sasori seraya mengambil ponsel yang ada di balik bantalnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata pada layar ponselnya.

Ya, sebagai pengawal masa kecil Naruto dan Kyuubi, Sasori adalah orang yang masih sangat peduli. Apalagi setelah dia diberi pesan oleh sang Namikaze utama yang notabene adalah ayah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Sasori menghela napas lelah seraya menidurkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

'KLANG'

Naruto membuang besi yang sudah bersih ke depan tempat sampah yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menghela napas lelah seraya membuka syal yang sedari tadi membelit pergelangan tangannya. Desisan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat syal tersebut melengket pada lukanya yang masih segar. Dia memegang luka tersebut dan mengacaknya dengan keras. "Hei! Aku bukan seorang _self-harm_," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Bukankah membolos dari kelas itu adalah hal yang buruk," ucap seseorang dari arah sebelah kanan Naruto. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek dengan kesal. "Kau harus mengerjakan hukuman dariku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sosok tersebut dengan lekat. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengaturku, orang baru," ucapnya seraya menjatuhkan syal yang ada di tangannya ke tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku tidak mengaturmu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, bahwa … aku tidak suka ada orang yang tidak berguna di kelasku."

Naruto menatap sosok dosen tersebut dengan dingin. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya seraya mendekati sosok tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku keluar dari kelasmu."

"Ah, kau mau lari dari kesalahanmu. Kau seperti orang yang kurang kasih sa—"

'BRAK'

Dosen tersebut membulatkan matanya saat Naruto menancapkan besi yang tadi dibuangnya di tempat sampah tepat di dinding di belakang sang dosen. Namun sedetik kemudian dosen tersebut memasang tampang biasa saja. "Rupanya kau menyukai kekerasan. Dan sepertinya apa yang aku ucapkan tadi sedikit melukai hatimu. Apa kau punya masa lalu yang kel—"

"Hentikan!"

"Jangan memotong omonganku, anak muda!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal diriku. Kau hanya orang baru yang entah memiliki seberapa banyak keberanian untuk menggangguku," ucap Naruto seraya mlengkah perlahan. Tidak lupa dia mengambil besi yang tadi tertancap di dinding dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sebelumnya. Luka di tangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah saat dia membalutkan syal yang sempat dipungutnya tadi.

Sasuke tampak membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok berambut pirang tersebut dengan seringaian tipis. "Karena aku tidak mengetahuimu. Maka aku ingin mengetahui dirimu mulai dari sekarang. Lebih dalam … dan lebih dekat," ucap Sasuke seraya melewati Naruto yang tampak mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedikit tepukan Sasuke berikan pada bahu Naruto sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto. Rahang Naruto tampak mengeras mendapati perlakuan seperti itu. Dengan langkah kasar dia menyusul Sasuke.

'DUAGH'

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang terluka. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam. Naruto melihat darah Sasuke yang tampak mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Sasuke dengan seringaian lebarnya. Dengan perlahan dia menarik Sasuke yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya dengan kasar. Wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan—dengan Sasuke yang tampak sedikit menunduk. Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Dengan pelan dia menarik dagu Sasuke dan menjilat darah yang ada di sudut bibir Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan kepala Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Jangan pernah mencampuri hidupku jika kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan cairan merah ini lagi," ucapnya seraya mengelap darah Sasuke yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. "Tapi, aku juga tidak keberatan jika darahmu seenak ini."

Naruto tersenyum tipis seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Cukup lama Sasuke berdiri terdiam di tempat itu sebelum dia menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya menyeka darah yang masih sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Berani melakukan itu, he? Padahal aku dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang tak karuan." Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya harinya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tidak sia-sia dia sengaja melewati jalanan kampus yang cukup sepi ini. Sepertinya dia akan semakin sering untuk mendatangi tempat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dengan kasar dia membanting pintu mobilnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja—tak memperdulikan hal tersebut akan membuat jalanan semakin macet. Dia berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sempat berteriak kecil saat dia menabraknya dengan kasar. Naruto memasang tampang datarnya kembali saat melihat orang yang tidak terlalu disukainya. Dia terus saja berlari memasuki jalanan kecil tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan pucat menarik lengannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu," ucap orang tersebut seraya membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan lekat seraya menarik Naruto ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Matanya menatap mata biru redup Naruto dengan lekat sembari melepaskan genggamannya. "Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh!"

Naruto hanya diam. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk merespon kata-kata tersebut. Matanya menatap sosok berambut merah yang baru saja menjadi korbannya siang tadi, Sasori. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku menyerah untuk mendengarkanmu. Aku akan hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Aku cukup kagum melihatmu masih bisa berdiri disini. Aku kira kau akan mati kehabisan darah karena pukulan pelan tadi siang," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sasori. Dia menurunkan tangannya seraya berbalik meninggalkan Sasori yang hanya mampu menghela napas lelah.

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui kenyataannya."

Naruto menghentikan jalannya—namun tak membalikkan badannya. Dia tampak menunggu kata-kata Sasori selanjutnya. "Aku berani bersumpah kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui yang sesungguhnya." Kata-kata Sasori itu membuatnya semakin enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Naruto menatap lurus ke depan sembari tetap mendengarkan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasori. "Kau tahu bukan, jika seekor induk kucing rela membunuh anaknya jika dia sedang kelaparan. Memakannya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasori tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dengan kasar dia berbalik menatap Sasori yang sedang memegangi perban di kepalanya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekati Sasori. Mata birunya berkilat tajam saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang netra _hazel_ milik Sasori.

"Temukan jawabannya sendiri." Sasori dengan perlahan menjauh dari Naruto. Matanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto yang tampak sedang marah. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Naruto mengeram kesal sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia menyeringai senang saat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan kasar dia menarik orang tersebut dan membantingnya ke dinding yang ada di dekatnya. Matanya menatap santai orang yang sedang meringis menatapnya balik. "Sepertinya kau harus menjadi pelampiasanku kali ini. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya perlu sedikit darahmu."

'DUAGH'

Sekali lagi Naruto menjedukkan kepala orang tersebut ke dinding. Matanya berkilat senang saat melihat darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang orang tersebut. Naruto memegang kepala yang berdarah tersebut dengan perlahan dan melumuri tangannya dengan darah tersebut. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat orang itu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke atas tanah. Dia mengangkat kepala orang tersebut dengan kasar, "Terima kasih. Darahmu tak cukup enak buatku. Jadi … akan kugunakan untuk mencuci tangan kotor ini," ucap Naruto seraya menendang kepala orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya tersebut.

Dia menatap kedua tangannya sembari memasukkannya pada saku jaketnya—agar tak dilihat orang lain. Dengan langkah malas dia meninggalkan orang tersebut. Kekesalan masih tampak terpatri di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, pria pecinta darah ini terlihat begitu suram setelah bertemu dengan Sasori. Entah sejah kapan pula dia mulai menyukai cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman tersebut. Hanya masa lalu yang dapat menjawabnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi menatap rumah Kyuubi dengan heran. Matanya tertuju pada bercak darah yang masih terlihat baru di dinding sebelah sebuah foto keluarga. Alisnya berkerut heran saat memegang darah tersebut. "Kyuu, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa ada bercak darah yang masih baru disini?" tanyanya seraya menatap Kyuubi yang sedang terbaring di sebuah sofa berukuran sedang. Itachi tampak mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kepala Kyuubi. Dengan pelan dia mengacak surai kemerahan tersebut.

Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menatap Itachi dengan lekat, "Maksud apanya? Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. Matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang memandang ke satu arah dengan intens. Dia mengikuti pandangan mata Itachi. Alisnya berkerut bingung saat memperhatikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempaura. "Apa itu?"

Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati dinding dengan bercak darah tersebut. Tangannya meraba darah itu dengan perlahan. "Naruto," lirihnya seraya menarik tangannya kembali. Karena di rumah itu hanyalah mereka berdua yang tinggal, maka Kyuubi sudah dapat memastikan jika itu adalah Naruto. Karena, tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hahahah! A-aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat a-apa," ucapnya seraya tertawa miris. Kyuubi menyeka air mata yang tampak mengalir dengan deras. "Tenang saja. Aku –ha-hanya terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku menangis seperti ini."

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan iba. Rahangnya tampak mengeras saat melihat Kyuubi seperti itu. Dengan langkah kasar dia mendekati Kyuubi dan menangkap kedua tangan Kyuubi. "Kau harus istirahat. Keadaanmu sangat ka—"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, hahahah."

"Kyuu, kau tidak sedang ba—"

"Jangan menggangguku!" teriak Kyuubi seraya menghentak tangan Itachi dengan sangat kasar. Matanya menyiratkan begitu banyak beban yang ada di pikirannya. Kyuubi kembali menuju sofa tempatnya tadi terbaring. Narum, gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan pucat menariknya dengan kuat.

"Ku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau kacau, berantakan, dan aku tahu kau tertekan, Kyuu," ucap Itachi seraya memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Dengan lembut dia mengelus punggung Kyuubi—mencoba menenangkannya. Tangan kekar itu tampak begitu pantas untuk melindungi Kyuubi. Tubuh Kyuubi yang tidak terlalu besar tampak begitu pas di pelukan Itachi. "Apa kau lupa ingatan? Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa aku ada disini?"

"A-aku gagal. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku gagal. Aku tidak mengetahui sifat aslinya. Aku ti-tidak mengetahui tentang perasaannya. A-aku tidak tahu kalau dia sampai segitu tertekannya. Aku tidak tahu kalau perasaannya sampai sehancur itu," ujar Kyuubi seraya balik memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Matanya menatap bercak darah yang ada di dinding itu dengan marah—marah karena tak mengetahui hal yang benar-benar diluar jangkauannya selama ini.

Itachi tersenyum tipis sembari terus menenangkan Kyuubi. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat. "Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu, Kyuu," ucapnya seraya mencium Kyuubi dengan lembut. Tak ada rasa ingin mendominasi. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Kyuubi. Ingin memberitahunya jika dia selalu ada di sisinya … sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

Sasori menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri orang tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Sepertinya kau selalu malas, shika," ucapnya terhadap pria dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping orang tersebut. "Keadaannya semakin buruk. Sepertinya kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya heran seraya mematikan rokok yang ada di tangannya. Dia menguap lebar sembari memegang pundak Sasori. "Aku juga takut jika bocah yang selalu bersamanya itu semakin membuatnya sering lepas kendali."

"Maksudmu?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti seraya menatap Shikamaru dengan lekat. Meskipun dia tahu sekali tantang bocah yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru tersebut. Namun, dia tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang bocah itu sedalam dia mengetahui Naruto.

"Dia orang yang lebih parah dari Naruto. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Naruto sangat besar. Aku takut jika dia lepas kendali … dia bisa membunuh Naruto kapan pun dan dimana pun."

**Bersambung….**

..

Maaf jika update-nya terlalu lama, hehe. Terima kasih telah membaca.

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Abal, violence scene, and A little bit OOC maybe.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

Apa yang membuat kita dapat lepas kendali? Jawabannya adalah emosi. Apa yang membuat kita dapat menghukum diri kita sendiri? Jawabannya adalah penyesalan. Apa yang telah membuat hidup kita penuh dengan emosi dan penyesalan? Maka jawabannya adalah kebohongan. Dimana hati kita telah rusak dan penuh kebencian … di saat itulah otak kita penuh dengan ucapan dendam.

Saat semua orang sibuk mengukir masa depan … kita berbalik dan menghadap kehidupan yang telah kita lewati. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menggali kebohongan yang terselip di sana. Jiwa yang alah dipaksa untuk bekerja keras. Menggali dan menelusuri semua yang tersembunyi. Dalam kenyataan dan mimpi … semuanya sama. Kebohongan yang terjadi di ambang sadar hanyalah judul semata untuk mengelabui semua yang ada.

Mata tertutup berpura-pura tak melihat. Kedua telinga ditulikan secara paksa. Semua kejadian seakan-akan hanya sebuah nyanyian suci pengantar kematian. Satu … dua sosok digunakan sebagai tameng untuk menghalangi kenyataan yang tersimpan. Saling memberitahu dan menyampaikan suara-suara kebohongan yang sekan-akan melekat permanen menjadi kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tiga … empat sosok mulai tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Mengajak untuk terus menatap ke depan. Memaksa untuk meninggalkan masa lalu. Satu … dan hanya seorang yang menatap dengan mimik sendu. Seakan mengatakan …

… hidup ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika kenyataan tak sepenuhnya nyata.

_**I am not Sane**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Chapter**_

_**Do not ever touch my Naruto**_

…

Suasana terasa begitu dingin dan sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejak kehangatan. Ketika selimut langit telah berubah menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Menampung ratusan juta tetes air yang tak lama lagi akan merembes dari rumah abu-abu kehitamannya. Rasanya berat untuk tidak menengadah. Ingin sekali melihat langit dengan warna yang begitu anggun. Warna langit yang tak akan pernah terlihat jika malam sudah mengambil alih.

Mendung yang begitu indah tak segan-segan untuk memayungi seluruh hamparan Tokyo. Sangat cantik jika ditatap dengan hati yang sama mendungnya dengan warna tersebut. Tetes demi tetes mulai bergerak turun dan mencoba merasakan permukaan aspal yang masih menyisakan hawa panas kendaraan. Satu … dua orang mulai bergerak lebih cepat—melindungi diri dari tetesan hujan. Perlahan-lahan menjadi puluhan pasang kaki yang mencoba menyingkir dari jalan utama. Mencari payungan gedung besar ataupun pohon yang ada di sekitar.

Namun tidak dengan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Mata yang sewarna lampu yang ditunggunya itu menatap lakat suasana jalanan yang ada di seberangnya. Terlihat begitu sibuk dan sepi di saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa orang-orang itu mencoba mencari perlindungan. Apakah hujan begitu menyakitkan? Atau mungkin hujan memberikan kenangan yang buruk bagi mereka? Sosok bermata hijau itu hanya dapat menatap datar ke depan sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya—karena lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau.

Detik demi detik kakinya melangkah sama dengan lampu hijau yang perlahan mencoba kembali ke warna awal … warna merah. Langkah demi langkah terlewati dan akhirnya dia sampai di ujung jalan lainnya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari tetap membiarkan tetesan hujan yang menyentuh surai merah batanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menadah tetesan hujan yang terasa begitu dingin. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir mungilnya saat air tersebut menyerap ke dalam luka melintang yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya. Dia menggenggam air tersebut dengan erat dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku baju tebalnya.

Hujan yang semakin deras sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Kakinya terus melangkah masuk menuju sebuah café kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

'KLANG'

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu café itu berbunyi saat sosok berambut merah tersebut membuka pintu itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang kosong yang ada di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis pada seorang pelayan yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Pesanan Anda?" tanya pelayan tersebut sembari tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil yang ada di balik baju pelayannya.

"_Hot coffee_ tanpa gula," ucapnya sembari membersihkan dirinya dari air hujan yang menempel pada kulitnya. Sang Pelayan hanya mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan sosok tersebut. Dia kembali menghela napas lelah saat kembali melihat luka melintang yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya.

_Naruto menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan kesal. Setelah bertemu dengan Uchiha sialan itu, kini dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disukai dan juga dibencinya. Dia mendengus sebal sembari terus berjalan dan berpura-pura tak mengenali sosok tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan kesal._

"_Apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadapmu?"_

_Naruto hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut. Tak ada gerakan pasti yang dilakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk berontak ataupun melepaskan genggaman orang tersebut._

"_Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya kepadamu. Apa yang dilakukannya terhadapmu?"_

_Naruto tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, dia hanya berbalik dan menatap sosok itu dengan sangat lekat._

'_BRUK'_

_Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Dia meringis sakit saat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya dengan sangat kuat. "Lepas," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan terdengar dingin. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk orang tersebut. Naruto menatap datar sosok brambut merah yang ada di hadapannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Gaara."_

"_Aku tidak suka dengan caramu mengabaikanku," ucap Gaara dengan nada tak kalah datarnya sembari menguatkan tarikannya pada rambut pirang Naruto. "Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Aku sangat membenci kedua mata itu."_

'_PLAK'_

_Gaara menampar wajah Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Dia menatap Naruto dengan datar dan memegang sudut bibir Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dengan perlahan dia menarik kepala Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. Gaara membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto sembari menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memegang wajah Naruto dengan pelan. "Ingat itu baik-baik," ucap Gaara sembari melumat bibir Naruto dengan perlahan. Sosok berambut merah tersebut menjilat darah yang perlahan menuruni dagu Naruto dengan pelan. Sebelah tangannya perlahan turun dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Keningnya tampak mengerut menahan sakit. Sosok itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Kau sudah berani melukaiku, heh?" tanyanya sembari melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang telah berlumuran darah. Matanya beralih pada pisau lipat yang ada di tangan Naruto._

_Naruto menatap Gaara dengan datar sembari mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. "Dia hanya mencoba menghalangi jalanku," ucap Naruto sembari memasukkan kembali pisau lipatnya ke dalam sakunya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang sedang menyeringai penuh arti._

"_Hot coffee_ tanpa gula!"

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyembunyikan telapak tangan kirinya di sebelah meja. Dia mengangguk dan menerima kopi tersebut dengan senyuman kecil. Sang Pelayan balik mengangguk dan meninggalkan Gaara dengan secangkir kopinya. Dengan perlahan dia menyesap kopi tersebut sembari sesekali kembali mengecek keadaan telapak tangan kirinya. Dia kembali menghela napas lelah dan mengacak surai merah batanya dengan kasar. "Apa aku terlalu mengekangnya?"

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Awan mendung yang tak berniat beranjak dari langit Tokyo membuat seorang pria dengan surai hitam kebiruan mendecak kesal. Mata kelamnya terus saja memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang semakin deras dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sosok tersebut menyampirkan jasnya pada bahu kanannya dan kembali menerawang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak melihatmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pandangan sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menengok ke samping dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya dengan tidak baik. Dia menyeringai tipis sembari terus menatap sosok tersebut. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, "Sejak kapan dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" Uchiha bungsu itu berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa penasaran yang menumpuk dalam benaknya terus saja menyuruhnya untuk mendatangi sosok tersebut.

Dengan perlahan kakinya bergerak untuk mendekati sosok tersebut dan memegang pundaknya dengan pelan. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?" alisnya mengernyit heran saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. Entah kemana perginya senyuman lebar yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku semaumu, sialan. Aku tak pernah mengenalmu," ucap Naruto dingin sembari mencoba beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sang Uchiha yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Lepas," ucap Naruto saat merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya dengan kuat.

"Lima menit. Biarkan aku bicara lima menit denganmu," ucap Sasuke sembari memegang bahu Naruto lebih erat. Naruto sempat meringis sembari menurunkan tangan tersebut. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan lekat. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Dosen gila ini. Tidak pernahkah dia bosan mengganggu kehidupan Naruto?

"Bicara sekarang,"

"Apartemenku. Di sini hujan."

Naruto yang tidak ingin berdebat hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Beruntung apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sasuke terus saja menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat sembari membawanya masuk ke dalam lift dan sampai ke apartemennya.

"Aku tidak akan melarikan diri," ucap Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Namun Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat dia didudukkan di sebuah sofa besar dengan cara paksa. "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya bingung saat Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tanganmu bisa infeksi jika tidak diobati dengan baik, atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengobati lukamu, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Dia menarik tangan Naruto dan segera membuka perban yang membalut tangan tersebut. Sasuke menghela napas saat melihat luka tersebut tampak dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Dengan capat dia membukanya—tak mengindahkan ringisan perih dari bibir Naruto—dan membersihkannya menggunakan alkohol yang ada di dalam kotak obatnya. "Jangan manja," ucap Sasuke saat memperhatikan Naruto yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak butuh hal seperti in-aw!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam saat Sasuke sengaja menekan lukanya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ini balasan karena kau menggigit bibirku kemarin."

Naruto terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan."Sudah cukup. Aku ingin pulang. Kau janji ingin bicara denganku selama lima menit. Cepat katakan apa maumu atau aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Kau boleh pulang setelah aku selesai mengobatimu. Dengarkan perkataan dosenmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan sembari terus merawat luka Naruto. Dia tersenyum tipis saat sudah berhasil membersihkan luka tersebut. Sasuke kembali memerban luka itu dengan perban yang baru dan bersih.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan datar. Sebelum ini tidak ada orang yang begitu peduli dengannya. Mungkin ada … akan tetapi dia memang bukan sosok yang suka untuk dikasihani.

"Jika kau menganggapku mengasihanimu, maka kau salah mengerti. Aku hanya tidak mau di kelasku ada yang menyebarkan kuman," ucap Sasuke seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto. Sasuke merapikan obat-obatan yang tadi digunakannya dan meletakannya kembali ke tempat semula. "Kalau kau mau pulang, silahkan pulang."

Naruto menatap Sasuke singkat dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini. Sejak kapan dia mau menuruti kata-kata orang lain. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan apartemen tersebut ketika sebuah kalimat menginterupsinya.

"Jangan berkalahi dengan bocah berambut merah itu lagi."

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan sembari keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Kata-kata Sang Dosen yang terdengar begitu lirih tampak sedikit mengejutkan Naruto.

'BLAM'

'BRUK'

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar suara jatuh yang cukup keras tersebut. Mana mungkin debaman pintu bisa menyisakan bunyi yang nyaring seperti itu. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan bunyi tersebut dan terus berjalan, namun rasa penasarannya seakan-akan membunuhnya dari dalam. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik arah dan membuka pintu itu kembali dengan kasar. "Hei, jangan bercanda. Untuk apa kau tidur di lantai seperti itu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sedang terjatuh di lantai. Sepertinya Naruto sendiri sadar jika posisi tersebut bukan merupakan posisi orang yang sedang tertidur. "Hei, Dosen? Ck, _teme_!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. Ini bukanlah sifatnya yang peduli dengan orang lain. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan membalik tubuh tersungkur tersebut. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya terengah-engah. "K-kau demam? Dasar merepotkan." Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di atas sofa tersebut dengan perlahan. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukan jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil handuk kecil serta air yang sudah dicampur dengan es. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit direpotkan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah sembari menatap malas sosok berambut merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar. "Jauhi Naruto," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas sembari menatap Gaara dengan lekat. "Berhenti menyakitinya."

"Aku sudah menjadikannya milikku semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Jangan pernah mengganggu hubungan kami," ucap Gaara sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu reruntuhan gedung yang sudah hancur. "Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya. Aku hanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku ketika dia dekat dengan orang lain termasuk dirimu." Gaara menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru sembari memainkan bola merah kecil yang ada di tangannya. "Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Karena aku sudah menyatukan darah kami. Aku lebih baik membunuhnya daripada harus menyerahkannya kepadamu."

Shikamaru tampak tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Gaara barusan. Dia sangat tahu jika Gaara akan melakukan hal tersebut. Oleh sebab itu dia yakin Gaara dapat dengan senang hati dan kapan pun membunuh Naruto. Shikamaru mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tidak bisa bermain kasar dengan orang ini. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa bermain dengan lembut.

"Jangan mengira aku tidak tahu tentang kematian orang tua Naruto. Jangan pernah mengira bahwa aku ingin memiliki Naruto tanpa alasan. Aku ingin melindunginya dari rasa sakit yang menyayat tubuhnya," Gaara menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam pada lengan kanannya menggunakan silet kecil yang selalu dibawanya. "dan aku ingin dia terlindung dari kenyataan yang ada."

Shikamaru menatap Gaara dengan lekat sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kautahu soal kematian kedua orang tuanya?" tanyanya sembari memegang dagu Gaara dengan kuat.

Gaara menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis. "Semuanya. Bahkan yang tidak pernah kau ketahui," ucap Gaara sembari menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar. "Aku membenci Dosen Uchiha itu. Sepertinya dia akan berbahaya jika terus berada di dekat Naruto. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya." Gaara menatap telapak tangan kirinya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin. "Dia harus mati."

"Jangan bercanda! Kaupikir nyawa orang itu seperti apa? Kau tidak bisa membunuh orang seenaknya!" Shikamaru menarik kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar. "Jangan pernah membunuh orang semaumu!"

"Tapi Naruto akan sedih jika terus dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau ceritakan kepada Kyuubi adalah kebohongan tingkat awal dan kau menceritakan kebohongan tingkat kedua kepada Naruto. Kalian semua pembohong. Aku benci ketika aku mulai tak menjadi diriku. Berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan sangat lekat dan tatapan yang dingin. "Jangan mengganggu milikku, _Deer_."

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat saat melihat Gaara pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa jadinya jika Gaara membocorkan semua rahasia yang selalu disembunyikannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Shikamaru harus memisahkan Gaara dari Naruto. Itu harus! Shikamaru bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sama dengan halnya Gaara barusan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Sepertinya kau sudah baikan. Aku akan pulang." Naruto meletakkan handuk basah yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam baskom kecil yang berisi air.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke sedang duduk sembari memegangi kepalanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil. "_I gotcha_." Sasuke kembali berbaring di sofa tersebut sembari tetap memegangi kepalanya yang terus saja berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya hujan tadi yang membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kenapa telat?" tanyanya sembari membukakan pintu rumah itu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Naruto masuk. Dia mengikuti Naruto yang masih bungkam dari belakang. "Nar—"

"Aku hanya membeli beberapa barang untuk makan. Kyuu-_nii_ tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuubi. Sakit rasanya jika kau sudah mengetahui jika senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman palsu. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan yang ada di dapur tersebut. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memasukkan minuman kaleng ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ibu dan Ayah mungkin akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini—"

Naruto terpaku di tempat mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Naruto tetap diam dan menunggu Sang Kakak untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—mungkin mereka mengira telah gagal dalam membesarkanmu. Aku minta maaf jika menyembunyikan semua yang ada darimu. Aku berharap kau dapat tumbuh seperti remaja pada umumnya. Aku ingin kau melupakan semua kejadian masa lalu itu. Memang sakit rasanya saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Kumohon … jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kauingin mencari tahu tantang kejadian sebenarnya. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang kusimpan di otak ini," ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk otaknya dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuketahui ini nyata atau tidak, benar atau tidak, karena aku sendiri tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu."

'TES'

Naruto menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung lengan kanannya—tidak ingin Kyuubi melihatnya menangis. Karena Naruto bukanlah sosok cengeng yang selalu bergantung pada Sang Kakak. Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu dengan perlahan dan berbalik menatap Kakaknya. "Aku akan istirahat. Kyuu-_nii_ juga sebaiknya istirahat," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuubi. Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sial." Kyuubi menutup kedua matanya dengan kuat.

Naruto menapaki tangga dengan perlahan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dia menghela napas lelah dan merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang berukuran besar miliknya. Kedua matanya tersembunyi di balik kelopak kecoklatan tersebut. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai merenggut kesadarannya. Naruto sempat menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan menatap sebuah figura foto yang begitu disayanginya. "_Oya_-_su_-_mi_," ucapnya sembari kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

'CKLEK'

Itachi membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan pelan, "Dasar ceroboh," ucapnya sembari kembali menutup pintu tersebut. Matanya mengernyit heran saat melihat baskom berisi air dengan sebuah handuk kecil di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela besar yang sama sekali tak ditutup. "Jendelanya saja lupa untuk ditu-Sasuke?" Itachi segera mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. "Hei! ba-_shit_!" Itachi membulatkan matanya saat dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke yang sangat panas. Dengan cepat Itachi mengangkat Sasuke dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Itachi segera menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut tebal.

'BLETAK'

Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan kuat. "Dasar bodoh! Kau mau bunuh diri?" ucapnya sembari menatap wajah tidur Sasuke dengan kesal. Ini kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah Sasuke pulang dari luar negeri. Itachi hanya mampu menghela napas lelah dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Dia nampak mengetikkan beberapa nomor pada layar ponselnya tersebut, "Tolong datang ke apartemen Sasuke," ucapnya saat ponselnya terhubung dengan orang yang dihubunginya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Si Penerima, Itachi menutup ponselnya.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju dapur—untuk mengambil air hangat. Cukup lama Itachi menunggu di ruangan tersebut sampai suara bel pada pintu membuatnya menghela napas lega. Itachi membukakan pintu tersebut dan menatap dokter dengan rambut putih yang menggunakan kacamata besar yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Silahkan masuk."

Dokter tersebut lalu masuk dan berjalan di belakang Itachi. Dia mengeluarkan peralatannya saat sampai di kamar Sasuke dan segera memeriksa keadaannya. "Dia hanya demam. Jangan biarkan dia keluar terlalu sering. Biar panasnya lebih cepat turun," ucap Dokter tersebut sembari merapikan peralatannya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Itachi dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil. "Cari ini di toko obat terdekat."

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengantar dokter tersebut sampai depan apartemen, "Terima kasih Kabuto-_san_," ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga kesehatanmu juga, Itachi. Jangan sampai seperti Sasuke, hahaha." Dokter itu tertawa sembari melambai kecil ke arah Itachi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Langit berwarna kejinggaan tampak memayungi sebuah kampus berukuran besar. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak sedang melangkah ke sana-kemari dengan tak teratur. Mimik wajah lelah dan mengantuk tampak menghiasi sebagian wajah orang-orang tersebut. Suasana sore yang ramai menjelang sepi tampak mewarnai kampus besar ini.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang tampak bersandar dengan malas pada sebuah rak buku besar. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan rak-rak besar lainnya yang terletak dengan rapi. Saat ini dia sedang berada di perpustakaan kampusnya. Kegiatan belajar yang telah dilewatinya seharian ini membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk.

'SRET'

Dia membuka matanya dengan cepat dan memasang tampang siaga. Matanya mendelik kesal melihat pria yang saat ini sedang memegangi pipinya. "Apa maumu?" pria berambut pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengantongi pisau lipat yang baru saja mengenai pipi Sang Pengganggu istirahatnya.

"Ck, kau berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal kemarin," jawab sosok berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut sembari membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari pipi kirinya. Kemudian menyodorkan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya ke arah pria pirang di hadapannya. "Aku tunggu laporanmu seminggu lagi. Jangan telat Naruto," ucapnya sembari pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dia tak memedulikan tatapan kesal yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Mana ada seorang dosen yang takut dengan murid bimbingannya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Namun seringaiannya tampak pudar seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak disukainya sedang berjalan menuju Naruto. "Bocah itu," desisinya tidak suka.

.

.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menangkap seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya sedang ditarik oleh pria lainnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal sembari berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Sepertinya waktu sudah terlalu sore untuknya tetap di kampus yang terlalu besar ini. Dengan perlahan dia menapaki tangga turun dan berbelok menuju kantor pribadinya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari kampus tersebut. Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Namun tiba-tiba matanya kembali memperhatikan kampus tersebut. "Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanyanya dalam hati sembari mengacak surai gelapnya. Tak ingin repot, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di dekat gerbang kampus tersebut. "Aku tunggu sebentar lagi," ucapnya pada akhirnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit sudah terlewati. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat kedua telinganya mendengar dentingan piano yang cukup nyaring hingga terdengar sampai keluar kampus. Suasana kampus yang sudah sepi menambah tajam pendengaran Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke semakin gundah saat mengingat arah dua orang pria yang tadi dilihatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kampus tersebut.

Kakinya menapaki tangga-tangga tersebut dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis kanannya. Sasuke mencoba untuk mengikuti arah suara piano tersebut dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah ruang musik yang ada tepat di pojok lorong. Sasuke mendekati ruangan tersebut dan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara dentingan piano tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tak mendekatinya, bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara tersebut. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Meskipun samar, dia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas omongan orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh oleh orang la—"

'BRAK'

Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar.

Dan?

Di sana ada seorang pria berambut merah bata yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano besar sembari memainkan jari-jemarinya dan dia sedang menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Yang membuatnya sangat terkejut adalah tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di atas piano lainnya. Tubuh yang penuh dengan darah dan goresan luka—

"Hai, Uchiha. Sepertinya aku tak mengundangmu, hahaha."

—dan … itu Naruto.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat darah yang tergenang di bawah piano tersebut. Matanya menatap takut ke arah tubuh Naruto. Dadanya masih bergerak naik dan turun dengan sangat lemah. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya, sialan?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat marah.

"_It is your fault. I told you before_ … _and I'll tell you again this time_ … _**Do not ever touch my Naruto**_," ucap Gaara sembari menyeringai tipis. Jejak-jejak jemarinya yang terlumuri darah Naruto menempel pada _tuts_-_tuts_ piano tersebut. Gaara lalu menatap Naruto yang sedang memasang tampang pasrah. Naruto hanya terdiam dengan mata yang sayu. "_My lovely _Naruto."

**Bersambung...**

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf jika cerita ini jadi sedikit aneh dan tidak nyambung. Benar, gak? Heheh. Sore ja! Matta ne~


End file.
